


【二代超蝙】恶魔摩托车PWP

by panzijiang



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 是一个关于摩托车、恶魔、超人和蝙蝠侠的无聊黄色读物。





	1. 【二代超蝙】恶魔摩托车PWP -上-

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：目前有布鲁斯的半恶魔设定（别追究了这只是个pwp）  
> 后续会添加预警。

这是哥谭的夜，大概算是个平静的夜。因此蝙蝠侠的夜巡就这样提早结束了。

……或者说他提早结束的原因并不是只有今夜平静的哥谭，还有一点点自己的因素。

如果仔细观察蝙蝠侠，你可以发现他比往常要急躁了那么一些，而他身上的汗水几乎要把那件蝙蝠衣浸透，当然这种情况是不可能发生的，毕竟他的蝙蝠衣是防水材料。

蝙蝠侠坐在他的摩托车上无数次地后悔为什么他的蝙蝠摩托会设计成这个样子——实际上，这是一架完美的蝙蝠摩托，它拥有着完美的流线型，漆黑的车身，就连马达的轰鸣声也极为动听。它是个美人儿，标准定义的。

然而蝙蝠侠不得不趴伏在上面，展现出他漂亮的腰线。别多想，这完全都是为了安全着想，降低自己的重心以防止太大的伤害。然而这个姿势让他后穴里夹着的按摩棒进的更深了一点，错过了他最敏感的那一点，进入了他的更深处。

蝙蝠侠忍不住骂了一句脏话。他今天没有接通蝙蝠洞的无线电，因此他可以放肆自己在蝙蝠车上喘息一会。后穴的按摩棒不住地振动着，哪怕是蝙蝠侠再小心翼翼不愿意挪动一下身体，它还是折磨着蝙蝠侠的每一寸神经。这里离蝙蝠洞不是太远，他想，他必须要开足马力回到蝙蝠洞里去。否则如果他屁股里的水流进了蝙蝠摩托，他就要靠着自己的抓钩枪在楼顶奔跑，然后回去了。当然，他不确定自己可不可以做到如此困难的事情，特别是在自己屁股里面还夹着点什么的时候。

但是他没有忘记一件事情。他联通了自己的一个秘密频道。

“二十分钟后，蝙蝠洞。”

实际上他联系的那个人不需要无线电也可以听见他呼唤他的名字。但蝙蝠侠更倾向于相信自己的现代装备。他才不愿意让那个外星人用超能力作弊。他启动了蝙蝠摩托，向着蝙蝠洞的方向疾驰而去。他觉得自己的后背上有点不太舒服。这种特殊的时候，他向来没有办法抑制住自己身上的一些特殊的小特性：比如他的头上的一对已经钻进他蝙蝠头罩耳朵处的恶魔尖角，藏在他披风下面的恶魔尾，以及马上就要突破限制钻出来的恶魔翅膀。而这都是源自于之前的流浪经历。如果说他在流浪的许多年里学到了什么，其中之一一定是：不要和魔法师有太多的接触。

该死的哥谭路面。韦恩企业就应该拨款把哥谭的所有路都铺平，不准留下任何一处凹陷。蝙蝠侠对哥谭的大街小巷都极为熟悉，因此为了更快地到达自己的目的地，他选择了一个更近的道路：是一条阴暗的小路，路面自然就不那么平整。每经过一次路面的凹陷，蝙蝠侠就不由自主地发出一声闷哼，后面给予他的刺激就像是一根羽毛那样，轻轻地搔刮着他，勾起他的欲火却怎么也不给他一个痛快。他制服的前端终于湿了，哪怕是防水的布料也绝对受不了那么多液体的冲刷。他可以感觉到自己的阴茎硬的发疼，顶在了他摩托的坐垫上。

他几乎已经被糟糕的路况逼得无法夹紧自己的摩托车。在如此高的速度下如果他被甩下去，

他至少要在床上躺个大半年。接着便是一个斜坡。哦不，不要这样，蝙蝠侠很少在心中发出这样的声音，但当他发现蝙蝠摩托不可控地向上飞跃起了一个小小的高度时，他就知道这一下他肯定得受着。按摩棒在那一瞬间因为地心引力滑出来了一点，这带出了一小股液体，接着蝙蝠侠和蝙蝠摩托都重重地摔到了地上。于是按摩棒就顺应着蝙蝠侠的动作向上顶入。

“嗯！”蝙蝠侠几乎发出了一声呻吟。那个按摩棒顶入的角度不偏不倚，正正好好碾压过了自己的前列腺。这一下实在是太结实，以致于他在如此高速的运动下失神了一会，接着等他回神的时候他发现自己即将撞上一面墙。

他几乎停止了呼吸，带着屁股上的液体开启了蝙蝠摩托的另一种制动模式，接着他一个猛冲就将蝙蝠摩托的前轮压上了墙壁，两个轮子朝着平行于墙壁的方向疯狂旋转着，终于将他带回了平坦的地面上。

这算得上是一次完美的表演，漂亮的落地，但蝙蝠侠几乎要把自己的嘴唇咬出了血。他露出的一小块下巴上也泛上了不正常的潮红。在刚刚的一次颠簸中，他被自己屁股里的那根按摩棒弄上了高潮。

没错，他射在了自己的裤子里，而他现在还感觉得到精液的温度。他又要换一件蝙蝠衣了。

他没有多做停留，继续朝着蝙蝠洞驶去。万幸的是，他这一路没有再遇到什么刺激的颠簸，但后穴的按摩棒不受他控制地继续刺激着他的后穴。他不应该将控制器就放在蝙蝠洞的，他想，他在赤裸着身体将这根东西推进自己肠道的时候就应该想到的，自己很快就会有这么难熬的时候。高潮后的身体敏感的要命，他喘息着已经完全无法压抑自己的呻吟。

他骑着摩托车飞跃过蝙蝠洞的水帘时，终于再一次高潮了。这条从哥谭城区回到蝙蝠洞的路，他想他大概不会再走第二遍了。等到他终于安稳地回到了蝙蝠洞里，他全身上下都已经湿透：既有刚刚淋到的水，更多的是自己流出来的，汗液、爱液和精液。

但该死的晚上还没有结束，他想。他这个晚上光后悔了。蝙蝠侠刚刚在后悔自己没有带上按摩棒的遥控器，现在他在后悔自己为什么忍不住把自己的这个氪星男友叫道了蝙蝠洞里。

他还不知道发生了什么事情——他是这样担心地看着自己，而蝙蝠侠甚至没有一点点力气从他的蝙蝠摩托上爬起来。

“布鲁斯？你怎么了？受了很严重的伤吗？”超人——或者说克拉克肯特转瞬间就飞到了他的身边，他的蓝眼睛里面装满了对他搭档的担忧。

别这么看着我，布鲁斯想，我很快就让你的眼睛里不只有这些。在这种时期里，他没有办法控制自己的想法：这都怪他那钻出来的恶魔角，被顶在蝙蝠头盔里限制得又痒又疼。他这样大概已经有好几年了，每隔半年就会出现一次这样的阶段。当然，有超人在身边的时候，这还是第一次。以前他都是将自己关在蝙蝠洞里，熬过去差不多一天一夜就可以结束这个可怕的噩梦。

但他忍不住了，特别是在他已经有了一个氪星男友的时候，他的本能让他伸出手，将那个大个子外星人拽到自己身前。

“布鲁斯……嗯？”克拉克还没有反应过来，就被趴在蝙蝠摩托上的蝙蝠侠亲吻上——或者说是撕咬上了嘴唇。布鲁斯用牙齿碾压过克拉克的每一寸口腔，从两片嘴唇开始掠夺，接着伸进去舔遍他的牙床。他吻得如此激烈，以致于克拉克只能够呆愣在原地被他不断索取着。他的舌头向里伸，缠绕住克拉克的舌头，翻搅出“啧啧”的水声。蝙蝠侠用双手将氪星人拉的更加靠下，他酸软无力的腰让他没有办法抬起身来，只能趴在他的摩托车上，用一种近乎于献祭的姿势将自己送上去。

“你究竟怎么了布鲁斯……哦拉奥啊。”

超人好不容易从那个吻之中挣扎出来，他摇摇头，将蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠头罩从头上拿下来，刚想打开X视线观察他到底身上哪里受了伤，或者血液中有什么奇怪的神经毒素，他看到的事情就让他忍不住惊叹了出来。

原来蝙蝠侠只有头发的头顶，不知道为什么窜出来了两个小小的，黑色光滑的角——有点像童话故事里面的恶魔角，也许的确就是。两个角的位置正好就是蝙蝠头罩蝙蝠耳的位置，说不定布鲁斯正好就是照着这两个恶魔角的位置做的。

克拉克仔细回想自己之前见布鲁斯的每一面。他记得布鲁斯是一个完全正常的人类，没有任何一个不同于人类的体征……他甚至看过布鲁斯的全身。

他有点脸红，但布鲁斯没有给他沉湎于过去的香艳场景的机会。他急躁地解着自己身上的蝙蝠衣，在披风落地的时候，他的恶魔尾巴不受控制地缠上了克拉克的小臂，接着是他上班身的紧身衣和裤子。克拉克用超级速度都来不及反应过来，布鲁斯就已经把自己彻底脱干净，湿漉漉地趴在了他的蝙蝠摩托上。

克拉克咽了咽口水，但对于自己男友的担心暂时比他下身的冲动还要更多一些。尽管他下身已经被制服绷得生疼，但他仍然选择确定蝙蝠侠的身体没有任何问题。

“布鲁斯你现在怎么样，需要什么我可以给你拿……”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯突然大声地呵斥了一下克拉克，这让超人忍不住瑟缩了一下。布鲁斯睁开半眯着的眼睛：他的瞳孔由甜美的巧克力色变成了恶魔般的红色，但看起来仍然极为漂亮。他用红色的眼珠紧紧盯着站在他面前的超人，就像是盯着一个猎物一样。他眨了眨自己变成红色的双眼，冲着克拉克笑了一下。

克拉克伸手，触碰着布鲁斯的眼睑，和他那双恶魔角。他手臂上缠着的尾巴的触感告诉他这一切都是真的，而布鲁斯看起来和平常完全不一样。他不敢再说话，只是用他蓝色的双眼看着布鲁斯红色的眼睛。布鲁斯上上下下打量了他一下，舔了舔嘴唇。

“碰碰我，小镇男孩。”他下巴放在车上，用一种极为调皮的神色冲着克拉克眨着眼睛。但这让他整个人看起来更加危险了起来。他的尾巴从克拉克的手臂上松下来，在克拉克的身上和胯部来回拍打着。这种隔靴搔痒般的刺激仿佛是一种勾引，克拉克忍不住轻抚上对方的身体。

而就在他刚刚碰到布鲁斯的后背的瞬间，他眼睁睁地看见一双黑色的翅膀从布鲁斯布满伤疤的后背钻了出来，在空气中拍打了几下。

那是一双恶魔的翅膀。克拉克睁大了眼睛，布鲁斯现在几乎就像是神的造物一样——他很显然不属于克拉克平常认知的那个世界，他现在不是哥谭的布鲁西或者蝙蝠侠，他甚至不好说这是不是布鲁斯。他就想是从地狱的鲜血中刚刚爬出来，挣开他的眼睛，寻找他的第一件猎物，并把它拖进地狱中好好享用。

但这就是布鲁斯，只有布鲁斯才会一个眨眼，一个挑眉都有如此特别的样子，哪怕他现在有了更多特殊的东西，但他仍然是布鲁斯，他也仍然认识克拉克。

他从他的摩托车上抬起身，舔了一下自己嘴里出现的尖牙，冲着克拉克眯起了眼睛。

“现在，快点操我。”

TBC


	2. 【二代超蝙】恶魔摩托车PWP -下-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有布鲁斯恶魔化、轻微dirty talk、有子宫描写、怀孕暗示、高度OOC天雷预警，无法接受请立即离开

布鲁斯弯下腰，将自己身体的曲线完美地贴合上了他的摩托车。克拉克开始觉得布鲁斯简直就是个天才：他是怎么将摩托车设计的这么美，甚至当他和摩托车在一起的时候，简直就像是一件艺术品。他弯腰，亲吻着布鲁斯的恶魔翅膀。初生的翅膀上面还有些湿湿黏黏的液体，布鲁斯本能地扑腾着这一对翅膀，声音扑腾扑腾惊扰了洞中的蝙蝠。

克拉克开始将手伸向他的身后，在碰到布鲁斯尾椎处尾巴和身体相连的时候，布鲁斯忍不住叫出声来，尾巴用极快的速度在空气中滑动了一下，狠狠地打在了克拉克的身上。换做是普通人，这一下恐怕身上得会有一道深红的印记，但超人是钢铁之躯，这让布鲁斯的尾巴感受到了过多的疼痛。他有些痛苦地叫出了声音，但下一秒他就不得不把声音变得更大。

因为克拉克发现了他夹在后穴中的，高速振动的按摩棒。克拉克伸手，将那根已经湿漉漉挂满布鲁斯体液的按摩棒抽出一点。

“对，拿出去，然后换上你的赶快插进来……”布鲁斯扭动着他的屁股，不由自主地做着邀请。在他脑内的一小块地方还有一点点清醒的他，他几乎要被自己这种近乎下流的邀请弄得满面通红，但他仍然无法控制自己的行为。他的男友现在对他的诱惑力实在是太大了，他想要和他的爱人灵肉相融，和他的爱人进行一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

然而克拉克又将按摩棒用力推了回去，正正好好压过他的敏感点。布鲁斯就像时一条脱水的鱼，在他的摩托车上狠狠地弹了一下。他的前端擦过摩托车的坐垫，这让他发出了一声绵长的呻吟。他的样子在克拉克看来实在是有些过火，因此当一巴掌落在布鲁斯的屁股上时，他并没有觉得多么意外，反而有些爱上了这种刺激的感觉，渴求着下一秒更加激烈的对待。

克拉克皱了皱眉，往常的布鲁斯虽然再床上也一样热情，经常弄的自己面红耳赤却又性致盎然，但这次的布鲁斯显然有哪里不一样。他趴上去，压在了布鲁斯身上，从自己制服里解放出来的挺立阴茎正好陷在了布鲁斯湿润的臀缝中，头部时不时顶到布鲁斯的尾根。“你高潮了几次？”他冲着布鲁斯的耳朵轻轻说出这句话。布鲁斯在他身下难耐地扭动着，几乎被克拉克的这句话弄得失去理智。

“两次，”他说“我高潮了两次……”

“究竟是怎么回事，布鲁斯，你要告诉我你的身体没有任何问题。”克拉克用手继续来回抽插着那根按摩棒，他能够感受到身下的布鲁斯越来越激烈地颤抖着，他几乎快要达到另外一次高潮了。

“你别问那么多，先……啊！”布鲁斯又气又急，他的本能让他渴求着一根滚烫炽热的肉棒插进他的身体里好好捣弄一番，但克拉克偏就没有办法顺遂他的意。他被那根按摩棒推上了第三次高潮，精液稀稀落落从他的阴茎里面滴落了出来，流在了他黑色的蝙蝠摩托上。

“好了，布鲁斯，现在你差不多可以告诉我到底发生了什么事情了吧。”超人仍然在关心蝙蝠侠，哪怕他的下半身已经挺立得老高，他也认为没有什么比布鲁斯的生命安全更加重要了。但他没有想到的是，布鲁斯呜咽了一会，眼圈红红地回头看着他。

“克拉克，操进来，填满我……没有你我没有办法结束，我没有办法……”

他恳求得是如此认真而卑微，这让超人几乎无法相信他就是那个在哥谭的夜晚只留下一道影子的，神秘而高傲的蝙蝠侠。这种类似兽欲的征服感席卷了他的全身，他趁着布鲁斯上一次高潮的余韵，将自己的阴茎全部插了进去。布鲁斯仰起脖子，他苍白的脖颈有着极其美妙的曲线，在蝙蝠洞昏暗的灯光下显得更加诱人——这就像是吸血鬼愿意为之放弃一切的美食。

布鲁斯的后穴经历了三次高潮之后已经变得松软而湿润，它完美地吞下了克拉克的整根阴茎，就像是专门为他而生的那样。他们两个终于如布鲁斯所渴求的那样，完完整整地交融在了一起。

“啊……”布鲁斯喘息着，他从来不知道那根许多次进入自己身体的，过于粗大的阴茎为什么会给他带来如此舒服的感觉，他的尾巴没有力气再甩来甩去，极其温顺地被克拉克握在手中把玩着，给予他除了后穴之外更多的快感。克拉克将他的尾巴缠在自己的手上，开始更加好奇地探索起布鲁斯身上他没有看见过的地方。

首先是他微微颤抖着的翅膀尖。那就像是真的蝙蝠翼那样，漂亮，轻薄，出现在布鲁斯的身体上几乎有这么明显的色情含义。克拉克向前趴过去，轻轻地咬了一口翅膀尖，果不其然感受到身下布鲁斯的身体一阵颤抖。由于体位的原因，他的阴茎进的更深了，触碰到了布鲁斯更深的地方。摩托车的流线型使插入的姿势变得更加方便，但克拉克总觉得哪里不太对。往常的布鲁斯肠道并没有那么湿热，柔软——毕竟那里并不是用来性交的地方，但布鲁斯已经很天赋异禀了。但今天总是有哪里不一样。

他在布鲁斯的深处试探地抽送了起来。只是两下，他便感觉有源源不断的液体从布鲁斯的深处涌出来浇在他的阴茎上。克拉克埋在布鲁斯深处的部分抖动了几下，差点因为这突如其来的刺激早早地缴械投降。他皱了皱眉，贴近布鲁斯的耳边，似乎想要弄明白今天发生了什么情况。但布鲁斯不会给他这样的机会。他睁开眼睛，回过头找准克拉克的嘴唇，在深吻地空隙恳求着克拉克：

“再，再深一点……我里面很痒。”

克拉克没有再顾及布鲁斯一切的异常。如果忽略他身上忽然出现的这些东西，布鲁斯看起来几乎就像是一个性瘾患者。含着克拉克的后穴一下一下收缩着，在吞进克拉克阴茎的同时还不住地流着水浇湿了他的摩托车。克拉克朝着他熟悉的布鲁斯的敏感点顶过去，却被他收缩的肠道带进了更深处。

接着克拉克发现了一个地方。他的阴茎顶上布鲁斯身体内部出现的一个翕动着的小口，声音有些发抖：“布鲁斯，这是什么？”

布鲁斯在被他顶上那里的瞬间大声叫着又从后穴里面喷出了一股水。他抬起自己的上身，牵引着克拉克的手揉上自己的胸部。他的胸口不再是平常结实的胸肌，似乎软化了下来，乳头胀大蹭着克拉克的手心。“大概是子宫……别，别碰那里……”

“布鲁斯，再说一遍，那里是什么？”听到了这个模糊了性别的词语，克拉克感觉自己的下体又胀大了几分，他向里推了推，顶在了布鲁斯身体内那个器官的入口处。他无数次确定布鲁斯的确是一个标准的地球男性，并不具有以自己作为母体繁衍下一代的能力，但他身体内部突然出现的那个器官让克拉克不禁怀疑了起来。布鲁斯还有太多秘密没有告诉他，但这个显然是最迷人的那种。

“是子宫，这个时候会出现的……”布鲁斯似乎还没有清醒过来，太多次的高潮让他失去了冷静思考的能力。他似乎不明白在现在这种情况下，如果克拉克像往常一样内射会发生些什么事情——他可没有戴套。他仍然趴在在自己的摩托车上，回头用自己含着生理性泪水的眼睛看着自己的男友，扭动着被克拉克的动作拍打红了的屁股诱惑着他。

“快点，克拉克，快点动动，我很难受……”

谁都没有办法拒绝布鲁斯的邀约。克拉克将自己的阴茎向撞入，一路挤开吸着他的内部的软肉，直接将硕大的头部挤进了布鲁斯的内部。在进入的瞬间布鲁斯又尖叫着喷出了一股潮吹液喷洒在克拉克的头部，接着就被克拉克的动作带进了更深的地狱。他们的动作几乎要掀翻这辆摩托车，克拉克每一次狠狠的撞入都可以让布鲁斯哭叫出声。他紧紧攀着蝙蝠摩托，手指不受控制地大火又熄火，引擎发动和性交的声音惊扰了蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠，就连瀑布的声音都盖不过布鲁斯身下发出的水声。

“哦天啊，布鲁斯，你太棒了……”克拉克手指玩弄着布鲁斯的尾根，另外一只手死死地掐着布鲁斯的腰，第二天那里大概会留下青紫的痕迹。布鲁斯的翅膀因为两人性交的动作一晃一晃的，扑腾了两下最后无力地垂下，接受着身后人给予的刺激。

“啊，啊……克拉克快点，我，我快要到了！”布鲁斯尖叫着抬起头，他的眼神已经失去了焦点，一整晚的发情即便是蝙蝠侠的体力也受不了。他的后穴不住地收缩着，吸引着克拉克捅入他的最深处。但克拉克的手向下伸堵住了他的尿道口。“等等我们一起。”

这几乎要逼疯了布鲁斯，他内部的肠道疯狂地抽动着，吸吮着克拉克的阴茎，趴伏的姿势让克拉克每次都可以狠狠责备着布鲁斯内部的那个器官。布鲁斯的头发乱成一团，两个角仍然是最瞩目的地方。

克拉克觉得自己也几乎要被布鲁斯逼着攀上了高潮。“如果我射进去，你会不会为我怀孕呢……”克拉克咬着布鲁斯的耳尖说。但他没有想到，布鲁斯竟然喘息着回答了他：“射进来，克拉克，都射进来……让我怀上你的孩子。”

这句话让克拉克感觉自己几乎马上就要发泄出来。再用力地撞击了几十下之后，他向前将大半根阴茎都插进了布鲁斯的子宫里，咬住布鲁斯的一个角，在里面射了出来。被精液慢慢填满的感觉让布鲁斯哭得几乎喘不过气，而他角上和皮肤相连的地方被克拉克舔咬让他颤抖着攀上了一个更猛烈的高潮。克拉克松开了布鲁斯的阴茎，但布鲁斯已经射不出来了。 他的阴茎抖动了几下，慢慢地滴出来几滴颜色浅薄的液体，接着便是一股淡黄色的液体不受控制地流了出来，彻底毁了摩托车的坐垫。

克拉克把自己从布鲁斯的身体里抽出来。他射了布鲁斯满满一子宫，几乎可以看到布鲁斯的小腹也因此鼓胀了起来。精液太深没有流出来，而布鲁斯已经趴在蝙蝠摩托上昏了过去。

他抱着布鲁斯喘息了一会，享受了一下高潮之后的余韵，然后将布鲁斯用自己的披风包好，带进了浴室里。他的尾巴仍然缠在自己的手臂上。

他的小恶魔已经睡着了。

END

彩蛋：

布鲁斯的那些恶魔体征第二天就消失了下去，在布鲁斯给克拉克讲过了自己因为几年前的经历出现了这些问题——包括所谓发情期出现的子宫——之后，克拉克表示充分的理解，并期待着下个发情期的到来。

不过他大概短时期内等不来了，因为三个月后，布鲁斯发现自己好像什么都吃不下去。

完了。当他趴在水池边干呕的时候，布鲁斯大概明白了究竟发生了什么事情。

“呃……”克拉克捧着一堆柔软的织物看着布鲁斯，“这是玛莎给孩子缝的衣服……你觉得会是男孩还是女孩呢？”

真正的END


End file.
